beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Scythe Kronos T125EDS
Scythe Kronos T125EDS is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. It is owned by Aguma and was released on June 18, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Kronos Kronos depicts "Saturn". In Roman mythology, Saturn was a major god presiding over agriculture and harvest time. He was also identified with the Greek, "Cronus". Cronus or Kronos, was the leader of the Titans and carried around a scythe as the name states. The design shows a purple and white, skull-like face with a smoke-like substance behind it with two scythes near the face on a yellow Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Kronos *'Weight:' 2.63 grams Kronos is a translucent black in colour with the centre round while two round sides parallel from each other push up. The push ups are shaped like a scythe which is quite fitting as the mytlogical figure Scythe Kronos is based on, uses a scythe. Attack: 1 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 6 Fusion Wheel: Scythe *'Weight:' 37.33 grams PC Frame The PC Frame is a purple in colour and is circle-shaped with two round sides pushing up as the Energy Ring. The two round sides feature yellow highlights in Attack Mode and black flame-like patterns in Stamina Mode, with a gimmick of free-spinning. Metal Frame The Metal Frame bears a strong resemblance to the Burn and Twisted Fusion Wheels in design but appears to be flat, giving it a disc-like appearance.http://ameblo.jp/njct/image-10890898323-11226369129.html The Metal Frame also includes several prostrations in the inner section but appears generally round. Scythe has two Modes, "Attack Mode" - in which the PC Frame is fixed on the Metal Frame and, "Stamina Mode" - the PC Frame is free-spinning. It can be changed between those two Modes via flipping the PC Frame. In Stamina Mode, Scythe is given even more Stamina due to the free-spinning PC Frame. Overall, Scythe is a great Fusion Wheel and heavily used in Stamina Type customizations. Balance-Type Customization Scythe can be used in the recommended combo,'' Scythe Lynx 90RS'' and Scythe Kronos 230CS Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 5 Spin Track: Tornado 125 (T125) * Weight: 1.84 grams Tornado 125 has four wing protrusions spaced apart widely in a tornado-like manner. It is designed to work in a similar manner to Down Force 145, however, the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to Defense 125, and as a height, it is generally outclassed by Change Height 120. It is a lime green in colour. It was first released with Flame Libra T125ES. Performance Tip: Eternal Defense Sharp (EDS) * Weight: 1.13 grams Eternal Defense Sharp is a variant of Defense Sharp that moves freely. It is very similar to Defense Sharp with almost the same attributes. However, since it's an Eternal variant, it sticks out a bit more than Defense Sharp, this sometimes causes the tip to get stuck which will lose stamina . It is taller than Wide Defense and unlike most Sharp variants, it has surprisingly great Balance. It has a metal bar that makes a sonic-like sound when it touches the Stadium floor. Balance combination: Galaxy Pegasus (III) H145EDS Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 5 Beast The Beast inside Scythe Kronos depicts Death (the Grim Reaper) but with a big scythe Gallery bb113.jpg|Preview ScytheKronosScanned.PNG|Scythe Kronos scanned by Madoka's computer ScytheKronosParts.PNG|Scythe Kronos' parts scanned by Madoka's computer ScythekronosParts2.PNG kronos99.JPG ScytheKronos6.PNG ScytheKronos5.PNG ScytheKronosSpinning.PNG|Scythe Kronos spinning in the anime ScytheKronos4.PNG ScytheKronosFighting.PNG|Kronos vs Anubius ScytheKronos8.PNG ScytheKronos7.PNG|Scythe Kronos' full potential SKB.png aaaaaaaa.JPG ahyhyhy.JPG mnkxucidhskljf.JPG koploplo.JPG ScytheKronosBeast2.PNG ScytheKronosBeast3.PNG ScytheKronosBeast4.PNG ScytheKronos9.PNG o0389034511226771095.png|Scythe Kronos in the Manga Beyblade 4D Kronos lost against Leone.png|Kronos lost in a Beybattle aginst Leone. KronosFace.jpg leone kronos.jpg|Kronos vs Leone AgumaSolarSystem.jpg 1.JPG|Scythe 1 (1).JPG 2 (1).JPG 42.JPG 3 (1).JPG 5.JPG|EDS 11.JPG|Scythe Kronos with a MF-2 Haevy Kronos MidAir.jpg|Kronos Midair Variares vs Kronos3.jpg|Kronos vs Variares Variares vs Kronos.jpg Variares vs Kronos4.jpg|Kronos Beast vs Variares Beast Beyblade 4D Kronos Beast Goin for Variares.png Beyblade 4D Kronos lost to Variares.png|Kronos lost to Variares! DSC02853.jpg DSC02854.jpg Scythe Cronus Tonado.jpg Scythe Kronos vs Fang Leone.JPG|Scythe Kronos vs Fang Leone 128 17.jpg|with Crown being intercepted by Anubis, Fox, and Lyra Scythe Kronos Sym.JPG 128 13.jpg DSC03078.jpg DSC03073.jpg bb-113c.png bb113a.jpg|Box DSC_0214.jpg ScytheKronosFighting.PNG References Videos : Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for these videos thumb|left|350px|Demonstation and Test Drive Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Beyblade Category:4D System Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Solar System Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades